


In Deep

by Missy_dee811



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Bottom Tony Stark, Cock Rings, Fluff and Smut, Genderplay, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, High Heels, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stockings, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can also read this on <a href="http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/138836100181/omg-pls-go-ahead-go-wild-with-it-i-dont-mind-d">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote>





	In Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarialdarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/gifts).



He was leaning against the doorframe, his hand on his hip. He cleared his throat, “Captain, you wished to see me?”

Steve, who had been combing through various reports, scattered across the bed, raised his head. His eyes widened. He dropped the file he had been reading.

Tony smiled mischievously, “Like what you see?”

He walked into the room, his hips swaying; the thin, silk robe he wore, fluttered as he moved. The sound of his stilettos reverberated across the wide, open room. His wet hair dripped onto his shoulders, darkening the fabric.

Steve beckoned him closer as he pushed the documents aside and crawled to the edge of the bed. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting,” said Tony as Steve tried to find his voice.

Steve reached the edge of the bed, where Tony stood before him, his hands on his hips. Steve grabbed him by the waist and kissed him just above his belly button. Tony ran his hands through Steve’s soft, blond hair in response. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes,’” replied Tony, suppressing a giggle.

Steve, in turn, ran his hands down Tony’s back, cupping his ass before squeezing it tightly. Tony threw back his head and groaned. Steve’s eyes glazed over Tony. He took in the deep red, transparent panties, the matching garter belt, and the black stockings.

He was hard already.

 

“I like the lace but I’d like it better on the floor,” said Steve, hoarsely. He smacked Tony’s ass as he licked his lips, eliciting a desperate sound, halfway between pain and pleasure. 

“Oh God, Steve. Don’t ever stop talking,” said Tony, as Steve rose to his knees and slipped the robe off his shoulders. He kissed his collarbone and bit into the soft flesh just to the right of his Adam’s apple, sure to leave a mark. “I’m going to make you scream until you beg me to fuck you. Then, I’m going to fuck you until you beg me to come.”

Tony ran his hand through Steve’s hair, grabbing it by the crown. “Please, Steve,” replied Tony, beads of sweat pooling on his forehead. “How much longer?”

His legs were trembling.

Steve used his teeth to remove the panties, deliberately ignoring his throbbing cock, which was leaking pre-come. Instead, he bit down on the hard, muscular flesh just above his hipbone. He pulled Tony into his lap, leaning back on his heels, still sitting on the edge of the bed, and ran his hands down his spine.

He was shivering.

Tony’s hands were starting to tremble. “Please, Steve. Just fuck me.” He enunciated each word slowly, through bated breath. Steve laughed in his ear as he nibbled on the soft skin. “I love hearing you beg.”

“Jesus Christ, Steve, you’re a fucking menace.”

Steve cupped his ass, making Tony dig his teeth in his shoulder, as he let himself fall on the mattress with Tony on top, straddling him.

Tony looked down and took in the sight before him: Steve’s skin was glistening with sweat, his hard, muscular body quivered as he stroked himself. “Pull out the plug,” said Steve in a gruff voice.

Tony did as he was told. He leaned over in an attempt to kiss Steve but he stopped him midway. “Someone’s needy tonight.”

“Jesus Christ, Steve, it’s been like an hour, please, for the love of God, just --”

Before Tony could finish that thought, Steve had gripped his waist and flipped him on his back. There was no preamble; he was thrusting into him.

Tony felt so good. He was warm, slick, and tight. Steve could feel the walls around him contracting. Tony dug his nails into Steve’s shoulders, raking them down his back. “Holy fuck… Steve,” he groaned.

Steve was relentless. He pushed Tony’s thighs further apart and angled himself, knowingly pounding into Tony’s overstimulated prostate. Tony was trying to conceal his screams. “Steve… God, I can feel everything.”

Both men were panting. Steve leaned down and bit Tony’s bottom lip, a little more, and he would’ve drawn blood. He said, “I want my come on your lips,” as his tongue pushed into his mouth. The kiss was breathless, passionate, and messy.

Steve knew he was close and started playing with Tony’s cock, which he had deliberately neglected all this time. He used his thumb to rub at the head as he stroked him. “You can come when I come.”

Tony, whose cheeks were flushed, whose chest was heaving, and whose sweat pooled on his skin, barely managed to nod as Steve continued pounding into him, mercilessly. “Oh God, Steve, you’re so fucking hard and I’m so, so close.”

“I can go harder if you like.”

“Yes, please,” begged Tony.

“I love hearing you scream my name. Tell everyone how good it feels to have me fuck you like this, filling you up, watching you squirm.”

Steve pulled out and inserted another plug. “Oh, oh God, Steve. Please let me come. Please,” pleaded Tony. Steve ignored him, smiling deviously as he grabbed both of their cocks; his slick with lube. Tony’s was throbbing. He stroked them both, marveling at the sounds he made, the way his body moved, and how it felt to be so close to him.

“Scream for me,” whispered Steve. He knew he was close. Tony could tell he was close too because his movements were erratic. “Just tell me when,” said Tony. Moments later, Steve was coming all over his chest; a few drops hit his lips, which he gladly licked away.

Steve took off the ring around Tony; he stroked him as he had done before. Tony came; his come mixed with Steve’s on his chest. Steve’s name on the tip of his tongue.

Steve leaned over to kiss him, passionately, savoring every moment. “God, I love you so much. Do you know that?”

“Yes, I do. Steve, I love you, too.”

Laying face-to-face on their sides, their legs intertwined, Steve kissed his forehead, and Tony cupped his cheek, using his fingers to caress Steve’s jaw. “I think we should cleanup.”

“Yeah, we probably should,” replied Tony.

Steve smiled down at him and frowned. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he said.

“Why on earth are you sorry,” retorted Tony. “You’re still wearing the shoes.” Tony laughed in response. His deep, brown eyes met Steve’s brilliant blue ones. They gazed into each other's eyes, both overcome with joy and completely in awe of each other. “It really doesn’t matter, not when you look at me like I mean the world to you.”

“That’s only because you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this on [Tumblr](http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/138836100181/omg-pls-go-ahead-go-wild-with-it-i-dont-mind-d).


End file.
